Kim Hee Chul
Perfil thumb|268px *'Nombre: '김희철/Kim Hee Chul *'Nombre Chino:' 希澈/Xī Chè *'Apodos:' Heenim, Cinderella, Lady Hee Hee, Estrella Universal. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Compositor, MC, DJ y Locutor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 10 de julio de 1983 (30 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hoengseong (Gangwon), Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *The Heirs (SBS 2013) cameo *Youth Melody (SNTV, 2010) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) cameo *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) cameo *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS, 2005) cameo *Sharp 2 (KBS, 2005) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005-2007) Temas para Dramas *''First Star'' tema para Loving You a Thousand Times (2009) *''Can It be love'' tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) - Junto a Kibum *''A Family'' tema para Bad Family, (2006) - Junto a Go Hyun Wook Películas *I AM. (2012) *Alvin And The Superband (2008 - Voz de Simon) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) *War of Words (JTBC, 2013 - presente) *Golden Fishery / Radio Star (MBC, 2011, MC) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010) *Running Man (SBS, 2010) *Night Star (KBS, 2010) *Family outing season 2 (SBS, 2010) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2009) *Band of Brothers (Mnet, 2008-2009, MC) *Good Daddy (SBS, 2008-2009) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007-2008) *Happy Together Season 2 (KBS, 2007) *Idol World (KM, 2007) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Super Junior. **'Sub-unidad:'' 'Super Junior T. *Una vez Heechul, junto con Yunho, Jaejoong y Kangin comieron con 300.000 won *Heechul jugaba solo cuando era pequeño (cuando no estaba en la escuela) *Aún cuando estaba enfermo el asistía a la escuela *Heechul siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mayores, pero como hoy en día existe gran cantidad de artistas nuevos que son lindos, él ahora se siente más atraído por mujeres más jóvenes. *Su definición del amor cuanto es: ”La única capacidad de derretir un corazón es igual que un hielo” *No puede silbar *Le encanta jugar bromas a los demás, pero que no pueden bromear con él, porque se enfada. *Heechul piensa que actúa muy lindo cuando está ebrio *Nunca miente en un programa y por ello cuando Sulli tuvo su rumor en el 2013 él le pidio a ella que no le diga algo al respecto porque se vería obligado a decirlo en War of Words ya que tenía que gravar el programa unos días despues. *Soy único, por eso soy diferente" - Kim Hee Chul *A él le gusta que lo sigan sus dongsaengs *Odia a alguien que roben su comida *A él le gusta hacer esos besos teatrales por el fanservice y porque le gusta escuchar a sus fans gritar *A Heechul le gusta utilizar una pijama de Tom y Jerry *"Si volviera a nacer yo quiero ser una flor que esté en un alto acantilado. Así, nadie puede tocarme" - Kim Hee Chul *Le tiene miedo a los niños pequeños *Se molesta fácilmente con las personas que no le prestan atención *Solía jugar con niñas en la escuela *Realmente odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, sólo escucha a Donghae y Taeyeon. *Lee gusta leer fanfics. *Le gusta bailar las coreografías de grupo de chicas *No le gusta prestar su ropa *Se pone muy nervioso cuando esta cerca de una chica. *Solo le permite a Donghae y a U-Know hablarle informalmente. *Heechul piensa que no debe inclinarse ante nadie (salude con reverencia), esceptuando sus padres. Por eso, cuando terminan los conciertos y todos los miembros se inclinan para saludar, él nunca lo hace, al contrario, se queda parado ahí y saluda con la mano. *Heechull formara parte de la segunda temporada de We Got Married Global Edition junto con la actiz y cantante taiwanes Puff Kuo del grupo Dream Girls. Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2013, DJ Especial junto a Kang In) *Park Sohyun’s Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 2013) *SungDong Cafe (SDTV, 2013, DJ y Locutor) *YoungStreet Show (SBS Power FM, 2011, DJ y Locutor) Colaboraciones * Breakups Are So Typical Of Me ft. Kim Jang Hoon * King Wang Zzang ft. Defconn Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Temas para Musicales *''Don't Walk Away'' tema para Xanadu 'Musical' (2008) Vídeos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - "Open the Door" (2013) *SISTAR - "Shady Girl" (2010) *The TRAX - "Let You Go" (con Victoria_Song de F(x)) (2010) *Magolpy - "Girl In Flight" (con Shin_Dong_Hee y Kang_In) (2007) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Rookie Award (Show/Entertainment) *'2010 GO KPOP Music Awards: 'Best use of social media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'2010 All Kpop Awards: 'Best Social Ntwork Personality 2011 *'2007 Summer Break Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Best Pretty Boy Enlaces *Weibo Oficial (Heenim18) *Instagram *Twitter Galería Vídeos thumb|left|295 px| M&D - Close Ur Mouththumb|right|295 px|Kim Jang Hoon (Ft Heechul) - Breakups Are So Like Me Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KRapero Categoría:DJ Categoría:KLocutor participara en we got married internacional